On ne vit pas, on survit
by Meekie-fr
Summary: Alors que la Terre est dévastée par un virus incontrôlable, un groupe de personnes vont tenter de survivre ensemble à cette apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-1-

_ Les gens ont besoin de repères, avec tout ça ils sont perdus. Leur petite vie tranquille et leur quotidien ennuyant à été chamboulé, leurs attaches ont été détruites. Ils veulent protéger leur famille au péril de leur vie mais perdent souvent leur sang froid. Ils croient qu'ils en sont capable, mais quand il sont enfin face à ces choses, ils font des sacrifices regrettables, à cause de la panique, de la peur de mourir. Alors, ils trouvent quelqu'un, un inconnu, un mari ou un ami et ils lui donnent le mauvais rôle. Il devient celui qui doit prendre les décisions et exécuter les choix difficiles. Tout repose sur ses épaules désormais.  
Ils m'ont choisi, malgré moi. Un ex-taulard qui a perdu sa famille juste avant que tout ne commence à dégénérer. Un brigand qui a finalement choisi l'armée pour se remettre en question, et pour arrêter les conneries. Pour sa famille partit en fumée. Je suis faible mais ils ne le voit pas. Ils pensent, ou plutôt se persuadent que je n'ai pas peur et que je suis celui qui les sortira de là. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ces gens comptent sur moi alors je ferai de mon mieux._

_- Jordan _

La voiture noire fonçait à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Elle allait à contre sens, l'autre côté entièrement bouché par des véhicules essayant de fuir la ville. Les voitures étaient encastrées les unes contre les autres, et quelques rôdeurs regardaient la voiture filer devant leurs yeux. Jordan alluma la radio encore une fois mais n'entendit rien d'autre que des grésillements répétitifs. Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre, cherchant un vent frais capable de réduire la chaleur accablante présente dans le véhicule. D'après lui, l'été était bien avancé, le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt et les nuits devenaient plus fraîches.  
Sur la banquette arrière, un couinement se fit entendre. L'homme jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et prit un air désolé.

-Eh oui Kaya, personne, comme d'hab...

Confortablement allongé sur la baquette arrière, un labrador au pelage couleur sable profitait du soleil. La chienne émit un autre petit couinement avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant d'un air fatigué. Jordan consulta rapidement la carte dépliée sur le tableau de bord.

-Il y a une sortie pas loin d'ici, on pourra rejoindre une route de campagne, y'aura bien quelques maisons à fouiller. On va forcément finir par trouver à manger. Avec un peu de chance, il y'aura même une douche !

Pour toute réponse, l'animal poussa un soupir bruyant. Le jeune homme s'en amusa puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Après quelques minutes, la bretelle d'autoroute fit son apparition. Jordan commença à ralentir puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner, un petit van gris déboula en face de lui, lancé à pleine vitesse. Son visage se crispa tandis qu'il pressa le plus fort possible la pédale de frein. Les pneus crissèrent alors que la voiture noire se déportait sur la droite. Les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent à temps, à environ dix mètres l'un de l'autre. Méfiant, Jordan sortit de sa voiture et se cacha derrière sa portière, un revolver à la main.

-Sortez les mains en évidence ! Cria t-il.

Doucement, les portes s'ouvrirent une à une, laissant d'abord apparaître une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, courbée sur elle-même. Elle était en larme, tétanisée par la peur. Juste après, un homme assez grand qui semblait plus vieux d'une dizaine d'année environ sortit à son tour. Il avait un léger embonpoint mais semblait très sûr de lui. Il leva en l'air ses mains, laissant apparaître un fusil de chasse. Finalement, après une minute, un garçon très maigre apparut, pointant un couteau vers Jordan, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés sur son front à cause de la sueur et, même si il voulait montrer un aspect terrifiant de sa personnalité, on pouvait clairement lire la peur dans ses yeux. Après une interminable minute, l'homme inconnu fit un pas en avant, en gardant les mains en l'air.

-On veut pas d'embrouilles ok ? Maintenant laisse nous partir avant que je te tire comme un lapin gamin, déclara l'homme.  
-J'veux savoir où vous allez, répondit Jordan.  
-Ça t'regarde pas, maintenant déguerpis !

Voyant que le conducteur de la voiture gardait l'arme pointée vers eux, la femme, qui avait reprit ses esprits, s'avança prudemment vers son compagnon de route.

-Bill, dis lui juste où on va, on pourra repartir comme ça, dit-elle doucement.  
-Toi j't'ai pas sonné, cracha Bill. Ok, on va au centre de réfugiés, cria t-il à Jordan.  
-Y'a plus de centre, y'en a jamais eu, répondit l'homme noir en baissant son pistolet.

Devant l'air étonné du petit groupe, Jordan s'avança vers eux, après avoir soigneusement rangé son arme. Il s'approcha de l'homme, qui le surplombait d'une demie-tête et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci la serra, méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Jordan, dit-il simplement.  
-Moi c'est Bill, et voici ma femme Abigail et mon fils Mathis.

Ce dernier rangea son couteau dans sa ceinture avant de cracher par terre. Jordan se tourna vers lui et l'évalua du regard.

-T'es drôlement courageux mon petit, t'as quel âge ? Questionna t-il.  
-J'ai quatorze ans, répondit Mathis froidement.

Jordan parut choqué. Le garçon était petit et vraiment maigre, ce qui le rajeunissait. Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sa peau était matte, mais pas autant que celle de son père, et il regardait l'homme avec un air de défi.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dis qu'il n'y avait pas de centre, demanda timidement Abigail.  
-Je viens de la ville, tout est mort là-bas. Les gens ont tous essayés de fuir, provoquant des embouteillages sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Dans la ville y'a plus rien, que des rôdeurs et des voitures accidentées.  
-Et on va aller où, hein ? S'énerva Bill.

Jordan s'arrêta de parler quelques instants, fixant le sol. Il s'efforçait de réfléchir vite. Ces gens étaient paniqués et il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ici. Dans la voiture, Kaya s'impatienta et lança un aboiement de mécontentement. L'homme jeta un bref regard vers elle avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Bill.

-Écoutez, je vais remonter la route ici, puis je m'enfoncerai dans la campagne, y'a moins de rôdeurs. Là bas je fouillerai quelques maisons pour trouver de la nourriture, j'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours. Vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner, vous m'aiderez à trouver de quoi vivre et on trouvera une solution demain matin, la nuit va bientôt tomber de toute façon, proposa t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Bill parut réfléchir puis après un court instant, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jordan esquissa un sourire avant de retourner dans sa voiture. Une fois installés, ils se remirent en route.  
Dans le véhicule noir, Jordan s'adressa à son chien.

-Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Il m'a pas l'air clean Bill, j'ai pas confiance. Je crois que je vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, une fois de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci beaucoup à Laura1907 pour son aide et sa review, et merci à tout les anonymes !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-2-

_C'est pas que j'aime pas les gens, je peux pas dire ça, c'est juste que souvent, ils sont chiants, voilà tout ! Je vais être honnête avec moi même, j'aime avoir raison, avoir le dernier mot et prouver aux autres que je vaux mieux qu'eux. Ouais, j'ai l'air d'un connard comme ça, mais moi aussi j'ai traversé des épreuves difficiles. C'est depuis que j'ai arrêté de boire que j'ai commencé à péter des câbles, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est incontrôlable. Ma femme.. Abby.. J'ai rien contre elle, je l'aime, sincèrement, mais elle a trop tendance à me rabaisser en public, et ça, ça m'insupporte. Je vais faire des efforts, c'est sûr, mais je promets rien, vraiment. Le monde actuel part en vrille, et les gens avec. C'est comme ça, on l'accepte et on s'adapte. Ou tu fais face et tu survis, ou tu t'écrases, et là, t'as pas d'avenir._

_- Bill _

Le ciel commençait à se teindre de orange et de rose quand les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent. Jordan avait repéré une petite maison isolée en pleine campagne et avait décidé de s'arrêter là. Une fois garé, il descendit de sa voiture, tenant Kaya en laisse.

-Bon, on va aller fouiller ça. Bill, vous venez avec moi. Prenez un revolver et un couteau, on sait jamais. Abigail et Mathis, attendez ici. Je vous laisse Kaya, si un rôdeur arrive, elle aboiera et on rappliquera direct.

Le garçon sortit son couteau et fit un signe de tête. Abigail attrapa la laisse de la chienne et s'assit sur un petit tabouret pliable. Bill prit son pistolet, ainsi qu'un couteau dans l'autre main. Il lança un regard vers Jordan et ils partirent vers la maison, attrapant un sac au passage.  
Jordan poussa lentement la porte d'entrée, le couteau pointé vers l'avant. Il fit quelques pas avant de baisser son arme. Tandis que Jordan s'avança dans le salon, Bill partit fouiller la cuisine. Pendant qu'il ouvrait les placards uns par uns, il engagea la conversation.

-Vous êtes seul ? Lança t-il.  
-Oui, dit simplement Jordan après un court silence.  
-Oh, je vois, et le chien, il vient d'où ?  
-Je l'ai trouvé au bord de la route, elle était très mal en point et je l'ai soigné. Et vous, vous avez toujours été tout les trois ?

Bill ne répondit pas. Le silence se fit gênant et Jordan rejoignit l'autre homme dans la cuisine. Il réfléchit un instant puis se lança.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment.  
-Il y a un mois, dans un accident de voiture, ma fille d'un an à peine à été tué.

Jordan se passa la main sur la tête, gêné. Il fit un dernier tour dans salon avant de monter l'escalier. Les marches étaient couvertes de poussières et de toiles d'araignées et grinçaient à chaque pas. L'homme avançait prudemment, la lame de son couteau toujours devant lui. Un fois en haut, il visita la première pièce. Une chambre d'adultes manifestement. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant et continua son exploration. La deuxième pièce était une salle de bain qu'il dépouilla de tout objet pouvant servir et il termina par une toute petite salle servant sans doute de débarras. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, des aboiements se firent entendre.

-Vite Bill ! Cria Jordan depuis l'étage.

En bas, l'homme fut prit de panique. Il mit de longues secondes avant de prendre une décision. Il laissa le sac derrière lui et se mit à courir en direction du van. Une fois assez près, il dégaina son arme et la pointa vers sa famille. Il resta un instant immobile, guettant le moindre mouvement.

-Il est où ce fils de pute ? Hurla t-il.  
-Ce.. C'était un écureuil, murmura Abigail.

Derrière lui, Jordan arriva en courant, chargé du sac de Bill ainsi que du sien. Kaya se mit à battre l'air de sa queue et trottina vers son maître. Celui-ci dévisagea Bill.

-Alors ?  
-Votre putain de clebs à aboyé sur un écureuil, grogna t-il.

A ces mots, l'homme pivota sur ses talons et balança son arme au pieds de sa femme. Elle lança un regard désolé vers Jordan avant de suivre son mari. Jordan fronça les sourcils. Comment un homme qui venait de se montrer sensible et confiant pouvait aussi vite devenir détestable et violent ? L'homme se tourna finalement vers le garçon.

-Mathis, c'est bien ça ? Ça te dis de m'aider à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'on a trouvé, ton père et moi ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules en signe d'approbation et suivit Jordan. Celui-ci vida le contenu des deux sacs. Dans le premier, celui de Bill, il sortit une petite dizaine de boîtes de conserve et de bocaux de nourriture. Dans le deuxième sac, Mathis en sortit deux lampes torches, quelques boîtes de munitions et trois plaquettes de médicaments. Il avait aussi trouvé une écharpe et un briquet.

-Bon, on va se départager tout ça équitablement, ok ?  
-Ça marche, répondit le petit.

Alors qu'ils s'appliquaient à la tâche, Mathis prit l'initiative de parler.

-Mon père, il est gentil au fond. C'est juste, qu'il aime pas qu'on se foute de lui.  
-Surveille ton langage, tu veux ? Répondit Jordan.  
-J'fais c'que j'veux.

Il se leva et s'assit deux mètres plus loin, sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Kaya ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et réclama des caresses. Mathis sourit et gratta doucement le sommet de son crâne. Une fois le travail achevé, Jordan se redressa.

-Je te crois au sujet de ton père. Je pense qu'il faut juste le connaître un peu plus.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de se lever pour rejoindre ses parents. L'homme, lui, décida de les laisser seuls. Il ramassa quelques branches mortes et fit un feu. Après une petite heure, la famille rejoignit Jordan près du feu. Celui-ci mangeait un bocal de viande séchée, donnant par moments quelques morceaux à la chienne, couchée juste à côté. Après un instant de silence, Jordan se leva et partit chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

-Il faut qu'on se tire, cracha Bill.  
-Pas maintenant, on a besoin de se reposer, et Jordan nous apporte un peu de sécurité en plus, dit Abby.  
-Ah bon ? Ma sécurité vous suffit pas ? S'énerva t-il. J'aime pas ce mec, traîner avec un black qui parle au animaux j'trouve ça bizarre. Il va peut-être piquer toutes nos affaires et partir avec pendant la nuit, on sait jamais avec ces gens là.  
-Ne sois pas si méprisant, souffla sa femme en se levant. Je vais dormir, ajouta t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna vers le van, tandis que Jordan revenait près du feu, tenant sa carte à la main.

-Bon, dit-il, on fait quoi pour demain ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci à tout les gens qui lise ma fiction, et merci à **Maryne** pour avoir ajouté ma fiction à ses favorites, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)  
Bonne lecture à tous !

-3-

_Personne n'avait prévu l'arrivée de ce genre de choses. Quand ça nous est tombé dessus, on a tous eu peur et chacun a essayé de rejoindre un centre de réfugiés. Le mouvement de foule a accentué la terreur et les morts se sont multipliés. Tout ce que je veux c'est un endroit en sécurité pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec ma famille. J'aimerai que tout s'arrête et qu'on arrive à reconstruire une vie normale. Je voudrai tant que rien ne se soit réellement passé. Des fois, en me réveillant j'ai l'impression que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que je vais pouvoir amener mon fils au collège et m'occuper de ma fille. Mais je reviens bien vite à la réalité. Je veux juste un peu de sécurité, de façon à ce que mon fils puisse grandir normalement et vivre. Juste vivre plus longtemps._

_- Abigail _

Le soleil était levé depuis à peine une heure, mais Abigail était déjà debout. Elle était assise près du feu, fixant la boîte de conserve chauffer dans les flammes. En entendant le bruit de la portière de voiture de Jordan, elle sortit de ses rêveries et tira un peu plus la couverture qui la réchauffait sur ses épaules. En le voyant arriver elle sourit.

-Bien dormis ? Demanda t-elle.  
-Comme d'habitude. Et vous ?  
-Ça va.

La femme pris une pince en bois usée et récupéra la boîte en métal brûlante. Elle vida son contenu en quatre parts égales dans des assiettes en carton. Elle en tendis une à Jordan, ainsi qu'une cuillère en plastique blanc.

-Merci, dit-il, j'adore les haricots blancs, ironisa t-il.  
-Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez décidé hier soir ?  
-Eh bien, en fait, nous ne sommes pas vraiment d'accord, on verra ça ensemble quand Bill reviendra, assura Jordan.

Abigail lança un regard perplexe au jeune homme avant de finalement finir son maigre repas. Peu après, Bill et Mathis se joignirent à eux. Le garçon semblait épuisé, et il se jeta sur l'assiette de haricots, mangeant en silence. Une fois leur repas terminé, Jordan se lança.

-J'ai proposé à votre mari de partir vers l'est, en suivant cette route de campagne puis en rejoignant une nationale plus loin. Sur le chemin on trouvera bien une maison encore sur pieds où nous pourrons bivouaquer quelques jours, voir quelques semaines.  
-Je ne veux pas, répondit sèchement Bill. Je veux que nous partions. Je veux rejoindre l'autoroute et partir vers le sud, retrouver mes parents. Je suis sûr que c'est pas encore infecté là-bas !

Jordan ne répondit rien. Il lança un regard vers Mathis et sa mère, les incitant ainsi à exposer leur point de vue. Abby baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, comme un enfant entrain de se faire disputer. Finalement, elle prit un air doux et s'adressa à son mari.

-Bill, nous roulons depuis des semaines sans jamais s'arrêter. On a traversé tout le pays et c'était partout pareil, tout est mort. Mathis et moi sommes fatigués, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas suivre Jordan quelques jours, le temps de récupérer un peu. Après nous irons vers le sud, où tu voudras.

L'homme resta silencieux, fixant Abigail dans les yeux. Son visage était impassible et il ne dégageait aucune expression. Après un instant sans bruit, il se passa la main sur sa barbe plutôt courte. Il hésita quelques secondes de plus avant de se lever.

-D'accord. On le suit pendant trois jours, le temps de récupérer et après on se tire.

On pouvait lire le soulagement sur le visage de sa femme et de Mathis. Enfin ils pourraient se reposer un peu, faire une pause dans cette course sans fin. Bill commença immédiatement à ranger leurs affaires et à les ranger dans le van, aidé de son fils. Abby se dirigea vers Jordan, qui donnait à boire à Kaya.

-Merci, dit-elle timidement.  
-Pourquoi vous me remerciez ?  
-Parce que vous acceptez de nous aider pour quelques jours, on en a vraiment besoin, et je sais que vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup mon mari.  
-C'est normal. Si on perd le peu d'humanité qu'il nous reste, la race humaine sera définitivement perdue. Maintenant vous devriez rejoindre votre famille, on va partir d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle sourit de plus belle avant de repartir vers le van. Après quelques minutes, les moteurs se remirent en marche. Alors que Jordan s'apprêtait à avancer, la chienne à l'arrière de la voiture se releva brutalement, fixant l'orée de la petit forêt près de la maison. L'homme fixa les arbres, guettant le moindre mouvement.

-Bon, on y va ? S'énerva Bill.

Kaya se mit alors à aboyer et à s'agiter, persuadant son maître d'arrêter son moteur et de sortir de la voiture, revolver à la main. Il fit signe à Bill de couper son moteur aussi et de ne plus faire de bruit. Il s'avança près de leur van, et s'adressa à l'homme.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, Kaya ne s'énerve pas comme ça si c'est un rôdeur, ça doit être autre chose, des pillards peut-être. Restez là avec une arme à portée de main.  
-Vous ne devriez pas partir seul, déclara Bill.  
-Oui mais quelqu'un a besoin de rester pour surveiller ici. Abigail n'a qu'à me suivre.

Celle-ci parut étonnée de la proposition, mais ne refusa pas. Elle prit un pistolet et sortit du véhicule, embrassant son fils au passage. Ils partirent lentement et silencieusement en direction de la forêt. Elle était très petite, et se traversait en quelques minutes, mais les arbres étaient serrés, ce qui offrait de bonne cachettes, et de nombreux pièges. Les binôme continua sa marche, sans un bruit. Au milieu du silence, un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Jordan se retourna, sur ses gardes, alors que Abby restait un peu en arrière, terrorisée. L'homme lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, tandis qu'il partait un peu en avant. La jeune femme tenta de se convaincre de ne plus avoir peur.

-Ce n'est rien, il n'y a personne, aucune raison d'avoir peur, se murmura t-elle.

Soudain, un grognement se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, pointant son arme vers la source du bruit. Un rôdeurs mal en point se tenait juste devant elle. Son bras droit était arraché et la peau de son visage de disloquait en large morceau gris et pendants. Il se traîna vers elle, très lentement, levant son seul bras valide dans sa direction. Prise de peur, Abigail recula avec un cri, puis, dans un élan de courage, elle appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup partit dans un bruit sonore. Juste après ça, le silence. Jordan finit par accourir, puis, voyant le cadavre au sol, il s'arrêta d'un air désolé.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il doucement.  
-Oui... Merci.

La femme garda prudemment son arme à la main et suivit Jordan qui repartait en direction des véhicules. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du bois, Abigail s'arrêta.

-C'est quoi ça ? Lança t-elle.

Elle pointait un objet du doigt. Derrière un buisson, une masse argentée reflétait le soleil matinal. Jordan s'approcha puis, découvrant l'objet, parut surpris. Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

-Ça, c'est une moto.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci beaucoup à **Laura1907** et à **Maryne** pour leurs reviews, et merci à tout les lecteurs anonymes, ça me touche beaucoup !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-4-

_J'arrive pas à le croire. C'est ça la nouvelle mode ? Se battre pour savoir qui sera le meilleur chef ? Non mais j'hallucine. Si je regarde par ma fenêtre, je vois la fin du monde, alors il serait temps d'arrêter ces gamineries et de grandir un peu ! On risque de se faire bouffer par une de ces choses n'importe quand alors c'est pas le moment de lâcher les autres. On est un groupe, alors on pense comme un groupe. Les décisions se prennent ensemble, et personne ne donne d'ordres à exécuter comme des petits soldats. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je voulais rester seule, les gens sont trop cons, ils veulent faire croire qu'ils peuvent gérer tout ça alors qu'ils en sont strictement incapables, personne n'en est capable. A partir de maintenant on se serre les coudes et on avance ensemble, c'est tout._

_- Jane _

-Si tu la touches, j'te butte.

En entendant ces mots, Jordan et Abigail tressaillirent. Ils levèrent alors doucement leurs mains en l'air, cherchant des yeux d'où venait la voix. Après un instant, les branches d'un chêne situé à quelques pas d'eux se mirent à bouger. Sortie de nulle part, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années sauta sur le sol. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de feuilles et ses bras étaient égratignés à plusieurs endroits. Elle pointait un revolver droit sur eux. D'un geste rapide de la tête, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

-Les arbres, c'est la meilleure cachette pour semer le trouble chez les gens, déclara t-elle en baissant son arme.

Sonnés par ce qui venait de se produire, Jordan mit un instant avant de ranger son pistolet à son tour. Cependant, il ne trouva toujours rien à dire.

-Je m'appelle Jane, je veux faire de mal à personne, et manifestement vous non plus.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Répondit l'homme, méfiant.  
-J'ai un problème avec ma bécane. C'est un vieux truc que j'ai trouvé sur l'autoroute, à moitié encastré dans un camion, sauf que je suis nulle en mécanique et elle ne veut plus démarrer.

Jordan hocha la tête lentement avant de se tourner vers Abigail. Il la questionna du regard.

-Bill est doué dans ce domaine, on pourrait voir avec lui.  
-Le problème, c'est que ça risque de nous retarder, dit-il calmement.  
-J'pense pas que ce soit long, ajouta Jane.

L'homme hocha de nouveau la tête avant de repartir en direction des voitures, suivit des deux femmes et de la moto. Une fois que le petit groupe fut sortit du bois, Mathis sauta du van et couru vers sa mère. Bill sortit à son tour et dévisagea Jane avec un air de mépris. Il s'approcha de Jordan et lui dis discrètement.

-C'est qui celle là ? Elle sort d'où ?  
-Elle s'appelle Jane, elle a juste besoin d'un coup de main sur sa moto, Abby a dit que tu t'y connaissais, ça sera pas long, assura t-il.

Bill eu une moue désapprobatrice et s'approcha d'un pas lourd de la jeune rousse.

-C'est quoi le problème ?  
-Je comprend pas, elle veut plus démarrer depuis deux jours, j'ai dû la pousser jusqu'ici.

Il ne répondit rien et s'agenouilla près de la moto. Il l'examina sous plusieurs angles et tenta différentes modifications. Après un bon quart d'heure, il se redressa et essuya ses mains noires de cambouis sur son pantalon usé. Il soupira bruyamment avant de prendre un ton solennel.

-Elle est foutue. Je sais pas ce que t'as fais avec, mais c'est mort, t'as cassé une pièce vitale, et pour en trouver ici faudrait y passer des jours.  
-Merde... Comment j'fais moi, j'ai pas de moyen de transport ! Dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soulever le siège de la moto et d'en retirer un vieux sac en toile vert kaki. Elle le mit sur ses épaules et sortit en plus deux couteaux qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un second revolver qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Elle se tourna vers Jordan.

-Vous savez pas où je peux trouver un abri pour quelques jours, j'suis épuisée à force de marcher et j'ai besoin d'un pause. Vous avez vu des rôdeurs par ici ou l'endroit semble sûr ?  
-On a croisé un rôdeur oui, mais... Attendez un instant.

Jordan s'approcha de Bill et le prit à part.

-Elle est toute seule et sans moyen de transport, on peut pas la laisser là, je vais lui proposer de venir avec nous.  
-Ça va pas ? J'veux pas de ça avec moi, ça va que nous attirer des emmerdes ! S'énerva t-il.  
-Y'a pas de raison, elle a l'air clean, elle montera dans ma voiture et je la garderai à l'œil, elle reste un jour, le temps de lui trouver une autre moto et après elle sera libre de partir, dit-il calmement.  
-Putain, t'as le chic pour foutre la merde toi, cracha t-il.

Bill tourna les talons, énervé, puis se dirigea vers son van. Il monta à l'avant et lança le moteur. Jordan compris le message et fit signe à Jane de le rejoindre.

-Bon, on vous laisse venir avec nous le temps de vous trouver une autre moto, ensuite vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Mais surveillez vos gestes et vos paroles, Bill n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'empressa de monter dans la voiture noire. Elle jeta un bref regard à Bill, et vit le dégoût dans ses yeux noirs. Jordan mit le contact puis les deux véhicules démarrèrent et se lancèrent sur la route, abandonnant la carcasse de la moto argentée.

Plus le jour avançait, plus la chaleur grandissait. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils roulaient et dans la voiture, personne n'avait décroché un mot. Jane brisa finalement le silence.

-Ça fait longtemps votre petit groupe ?  
-Je les ai rencontrés hier, ils me quittent d'ici trois jours. Le mari veut aller au Sud, persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas été touchés là-bas.  
-Vous n'avez pas essayé la grande ville plus à l'ouest ? Il paraît qu'il y a un centre de réfugiés.  
-Il paraît, répondit simplement l'homme.  
-Oh je vois, y'a plus rien.  
-Il n'y a jamais rien eu, c'était une sorte de piège, on attirait les gens et on étudiait leur sang pour savoir si ils étaient infectés, apparemment ils l'étaient tous. Il n'y a aucun survivant, aucun camp, rien à part des rôdeurs affamés.

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. La jeune femme tenta à nouveau d'engager la conversation.

-Votre chienne, vous l'avez toujours eu ?  
-Non, ça va faire deux mois environ, enfin je crois. Je suis très attaché à elle, vu que je voyageais seul.  
-Je connais ça aussi.  
-On va faire une pause de quelques minutes, termina Jordan.

Il fit un appel de phares et les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent sur la route déserte. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des champs d'herbes sauvages à perte de vue.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci beaucoup à** Maryne** et à **Tit-Loup** pour leur review, et merci à tout les lecteurs anonymes !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-5-

_J'ai envie qu'on arrête de me prendre pour un gamin. Ouais, j'ai un petit gabarit, mais je suis plus fort que les gens peuvent le penser. J'utilise ma tête pour survivre, pas mes bras. C'est là que tout le monde se trompe, ils se disent qu'il faut tous les tuer, les éliminer de la surface de la Terre, mais avec un peu de ruse, on a pas besoin de se salir les mains, et tout le monde peut rester en vie, et en forme. L'autorité de mon père et l'attention que me porte ma mère son deux choses qui m'empêchent de mettre à profit mes capacités. Ils pensent encore que je suis leur petit garçon chéri et ça m'énerve ! Je ne suis plus cette personne, je suis juste Mathis Trackson._

_- Mathis _

-On fait quoi ? Questionna Bill.  
-On va faire un arrêt de dix minutes, histoire de prendre l'air et de boire un truc, répondit Jordan.

Mathis sortit du van en bondissant. Il marcha quelques instants sur la route avant de se tourner face au champ. Il s'approcha d'une souche couverte de mousse séchée par le soleil et regarda les quelques fleurs des champs qui poussaient près du tronc creux. Jane vint s'asseoir par terre, juste à côté de lui.

-Elles sont belles tu trouves pas ? Lança t-elle.  
-Oui, très, mais ce sont des coquelicots, si t'en cueilles une, elle va faner dans la minute qui suit. Ce sont des fleurs sauvages, qui ne sont belles que lorsqu'elles sont libres.  
-Je vois, t'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les plantes.  
-J'me débrouille, dit-il simplement.

Il s'assit à son tour, posant ses bras sur ses genoux repliés. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme en plissant les yeux à cause du soleil.

-Mon père m'a dit de pas t'approcher, déclara t-il l'air de rien.  
-Ah bon... ?  
-Oui, il dit que tu peux être une menace pour nous, et qu'il ne faut ni te parler, ni passer du temps avec toi.  
-D'accord, et pourquoi tu me parles, et pourquoi tu passes du temps avec moi alors ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi qui est venue.

Devant cette constatation, Jane resta bouche bée. Effectivement, il avait raison. Elle haussa les épaules avant de sortir un jeu de cartes de sa poche. Elle le montra au garçon et, devant son sourire, elle commença à battre les cartes. Ils se mirent alors à jouer calmement.  
Près des voitures, les deux hommes discutaient du trajet à faire tandis que Abigail préparait un en-cas . Jordan insistait sur le fait qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité sur la côte alors que Bill souhaitait dévier vers le sud au fur et à mesure. Abby s'avança vers son fils et lui tendit une tranche de pain.

-Tiens, mange ça. Si tu as soif il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans le van.

Il hocha la tête mais resta concentré dans son jeu. La femme sourit avant de donner la même chose à Jane. Elle la remercia chaleureusement puis mangea en silence.

-Mathis, tu devrais retourner dans la voiture, tu sais ce qu'à dit ton père, et...  
-Je m'en fous, la coupa t-il.  
-Pardon ? Surveilles ton langage tu veux ? Et tu es sûr de vouloir subir une colère de ton père ?

Mathis baissa les yeux, grattant le sol sableux du bout de ses doigts. Il secoua finalement la tête de droite à gauche, et se leva avant de retourner voir les deux hommes. Abby se tourna vers Jane.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, mais mon mari est méfiant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça lui passera.  
-Il n'y a aucun soucis, sourit-elle, je comprends tout à fait.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour avant d'aller chercher à boire dans son sac.  
Après quelques instants, le petit convoi reprit son chemin. Dans le van, le silence régnait.

-Où on va alors ? Demanda Mathis à son père.  
-On continu vers l'est, grogna t-il. Y'a une petite ville pas loin, on s'arrêtera pour voir si y'a des vivres et une moto pour l'autre fille.  
-Elle est sympa, répondit le garçon.  
-Comment ça elle est sympa ? Dit-il en haussant le ton.  
-J'ai parlé un peu avec elle, elle est vraiment gentille.

Voyant la colère apparaître sur le visage de son mari, Abby posa une main rassurante sur son bras, lui faisant comprendre avec le regard de laisser tomber. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment avant de lancer un regard noir vers son fils, par le rétroviseur. Un silence pesant retomba de plus belle.  
Il était un peu plus de midi quand les deux voitures firent halte à nouveau. Ils étaient entrés dans une petite ville calme, presque vide. Ils ne virent que quelques cadavres de voitures à certains carrefours. Tout le monde se regroupa pour décider du plan d'action.

-Bon, dit Jordan, on a qu'à faire deux groupes. Abigail et Jane peuvent se rendre au magasin de motos pour voir si il en reste en état de marche, et Bill et moi on pourrait aller fouiller les magasins.  
-Et Mathis ? S'enquit Abby.  
-Il n'a qu'à venir avec nous, on le protégera.  
-Je veux que ma femme vienne avec moi pour chercher à manger, s'imposa Bill.  
-Bien, j'irai chercher une moto avec Jane, et Mathis n'a qu'à venir avec nous, ça m'a l'air plus calme de notre côté, proposa Jordan.

Bill parut hésiter un instant puis hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Le groupe se sépara et chacun partit dans une direction opposée.  
Après quelques minutes de marche sous le soleil brûlant, Jane, Jordan et Mathis arrivèrent devant le magasin de motos. La jeune femme se tourna vers le garçon.

-Eh bonhomme, il faut que Jordan et moi allions voir là dedans, seulement c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Ce que je te propose c'est de nous attendre ici et de monter la garde.

Devant la mine déçu du garçon, Jane eu une idée.

-Ton rôle c'est de nous protéger, ok ? Et c'est pas ton petit couteau qui va faire tout le boulot, alors tiens, je te prête ça.

Elle lui tendit un revolver, avec un chargeur à demi-plein. Elle lui expliqua son fonctionnement avant de partir en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Jane et Jordan pénétrèrent dans le magasin en silence, armés uniquement de poignards. La pièce paraissait vide, et ils avançaient en silence. Les étagères en métal étaient renversées et divers papiers jonchaient le sol. Dans le fond du magasin, deux motos qui semblaient neuves attendaient, allongées sur le sol. Jordan lui fit signe d'avancer. Il examina les deux véhicules alors que Jane remarqua une porte entrouverte, derrière le comptoir. Elle s'avança prudemment et poussa lentement la porte en bois. C'était une petite remise dans laquelle étaient entreposés de nombreux bidons d'essence. Une étagère couchée sur le côté trônait au milieu de la pièce. La jeune femme eu un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit son sac pour y entreposer les bidons de carburant. Soudain, alors qu'elle refermait le sac, elle entendit un grognement. Jane risqua un œil par dessus le meuble renversé et se baissa immédiatement après. Son cœur avait fait un bond : un rôdeur était juste là, derrière elle. Il portait une tenue de mécanicien et avait une casquette blanche portant le nom du magasin sur la tête. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, et elle en profita. Elle se releva doucement et, d'un geste rapide, enfonça son couteau dans le crâne du mort avant de le faire pivoter sur lui même. Elle le retira prudemment, laissant tomber le rôdeur dans un bruit sourd et une flaque de sang. Elle fit demi-tour en prenant soin de récupérer les clés des motos restantes et rejoignis Jordan.  
Dehors, Mathis trouvait le temps long, et aucune menace ne pointait le bout de son nez. S'ennuyant fermement, il se leva et partit d'un pas sûr, décidé à s'aventurer seul dans la ville.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci beaucoup à et à pour leur review, et merci à tout les lecteurs anonymes !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-6-

_Vous pouvez dire que je suis naïve, bête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça ne m'atteindra pas. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais je me rend compte que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps seule. Je crois en ces gens, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils peuvent me protéger et m'aider à remonter la pente. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée de courir et de toujours surveiller mes arrières. Ces gens là sont un miracle, une porte de sortie, enfin je vais pouvoir revivre. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour leur générosité. C'est une deuxième famille pour moi._

_- Rose _

Mathis arpentait la rue d'un pas lent, surveillant les différents bâtiments aux vitrines brisées. Il marchait depuis de longues minutes en quête d'un petit supermarché ou de tout autre magasin pouvant servir à sa famille. Au coin de la rue, il aperçut l'enseigne d'une pharmacie. Sentant la fierté monter en lui, il accéléra sa marche. La porte était ouverte et la pièce était vide. Les étagères de médicaments se succédaient. Il fit minutieusement le tour, emportant dans son sac toutes sortes de calmants et anti-inflammatoires. Sur le comptoir était disposé un petit portant, où étaient exposées différentes paires de lunettes. Après les avoir toutes regardées soigneusement, il en prit une doucement et la mis sur son nez. Il se regarda dans un miroir et eu un sourire satisfait. Ayant finit de récupérer l'essentiel, Mathis se préparait à faire demi-tour quand un bruit le fit rester un peu plus longtemps. Un bruit sourd, comme si un objet venait de tomber au sol venait de la réserve. La garçon leva le pistolet devant lui, prêt à tirer. Il s'approcha très lentement de la pièce, et alors qu'il était contre la porte fermée, il écouta. Après un court silence, une légère toux se fit entendre. Sans hésiter, Mathis prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte brusquement, le revolver pointé en avant.

Après une longue hésitation, Jane avait finit par choisir sa moto. Elle avait le choix entre une assez grosse, argentée et noire, magnifique mais bruyante, et une autre, plus petite et plus discrète, mais tout aussi puissante, ornée de décorations rouges foncées. Elle avait finalement choisi la seconde. La jeune femme rangea les clés dans sa poche et poussa la moto vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.

-Jordan, vite !

L'homme accouru et s'immobilisa devant la route, vide. Il jeta un regard vers Jane qui semblait paniquée. Elle fouilla la rue du regard et appela le garçon à plusieurs reprises.

-Tu ne devrais pas crier, dis doucement Jordan, ça les attire.

Jane pinça les lèvres avant d'acquiescer. Il se mirent alors à la recherche de Mathis.

-Ne tire pas !

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, une jeune fille blonde, le visage couvert de poussière, suppliait le garçon. Elle tenait une boîte de médicaments dans sa main.

-Pourquoi je devrais pas ? Lança t-il, froid.  
-Je veux pas te faire de mal, j'ai même pas d'armes à feu, je suis juste venu chercher des médicaments pour ma sœur ! Continua t-elle.

Des larmes finirent par couler sur les joues de la jeune fille, ce qui persuada Mathis qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Il ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde.

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda t-il.  
-Rose, j'ai seize ans et ma petite sœur Lucy en a dix. On est toutes seules et elle est malade.  
-J'te crois pas, vous avez pas pu survivre toutes seules aussi longtemps !  
-Si, elle est dans la gendarmerie, je l'ai enfermé dans une cellule pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, c'est pas loin, laisse moi partir ! Supplia t-elle encore.

Le garçon soupira et fit ''non'' de la tête. Il s'assit, le revolver toujours pointé vers Rose. La jeune fille parut surprise mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Après un silence où tout les deux restèrent immobiles, elle le questionna.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Attendre.  
-Attendre quoi ?  
-Que les gens de mon groupe rappliquent pour prendre une décision.

La jeune fille ne fut pas rassurée pour autant, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Jordan et Jane remontaient la rues, en direction des voitures, espérant que Mathis s'y trouverait. Une fois là-bas et voyant qu'il n'y avait personna, Jane gara sa moto et proposa à Jordan de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Celui-ci accepta et partit dans la direction du supermarché, où se trouvaient Bill et sa femme.

Jane marchait vite, guettant le moindre bruit. De temps en temps, elle appelait le garçon et restait silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, en attendant une réponse qui n'arrivait jamais. Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher, elle tomba sur un magasin d'armes. Sans attendre, elle abandonna sa mission et y entra. La pièce était sombre et sale, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. Devant elle, contre le mur, se présentaient de nombreuses armes, totalement neuves. Elle ouvrit immédiatement son sac et y enfourna deux fusils à pompes, une petite mitraillette et quatre revolvers. Suite à ça, elle chercha des munitions, en vain. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partit, elle remarqua un meuble orné d'une vitrine. Elle se pencha par dessus et trouva enfin la réserve de munitions. Seulement, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir le meuble sans clé. Jane réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules avant de frapper violemment le verre avec son pistolet. Le bruit qu'il produisit en se brisant fut surprenant, elle s'en étonna elle-même. Elle se dépêcha de prendre un grand stock de munition puis fit demi-tour. La jeune femme finit par sortir du magasin puis s'arrêta brusquement. Le bruit de la vitrine avait attiré deux rôdeurs visiblement affamés. Ils étaient à environ cinq mètres, deux femmes titubant vers elle, les bras prêts à l'attraper. Jane s'avança, sûre d'elle et lança un violent coup de pied dans les genoux de la première, la faisant tomber au sol, incapable de se relever. Juste après ça elle planta son couteau dans la temps de la seconde la faisant s'effondrer à ses pieds. Elle retourna près de sa première cible et la regarda d'un air désolé avant de trouer son crâne avec sa lame. Elle respira profondément, puis se remit en route. La chaleur devenait intenable à cette heure-ci, et la soif commençait à gagner la jeune femme. Elle prit cinq minutes pour s'asseoir sous le porche de la mairie, face aux jardins laissés à l'abandon. Elle sortit une petite bouteille d'eau. Jane l'ouvrit et en but une longue rasade. Elle profita un instant de l'ombre rafraîchissante avant de réfléchir à une chose. Elle venait de trouver des armes, avait des provisions dans les voitures et une nouvelle moto. Qu'est ce qui la retenait ici plus longtemps ?

Jordan entrait dans chaque magasin, espérant y trouver Mathis, en vain. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouvaient Bill et Abby, et priait pour qu'il soit là-bas. Alors qu'il sortait d'une papeterie, il vit Abigail arriver droit sur lui en courant.

-Jordan, viens vite !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il en la suivant.  
-On a trouvé une gamine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci beaucoup à** Maryne**, à** Laura1907** et à **Tit-Loup** pour leur review, et merci à tout les lecteurs anonymes !

Je ne serai pas là du week-end, alors le prochain chapitre sera sans doute là en début de semaine prochaine, désolée.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-7-

_On fait souvent face à des décisions difficiles dans ce monde. Pour survivre, il va falloir faire des choix, souvent extrêmes. Dois-je le tuer ou lui laisser une chance ? Dois-je prendre plus de munitions ou de vivres ? Dois-je partir, ou rester ? Je sais que je suis forte, mais pas assez pour ça. Je pensais pouvoir survivre, et j'ai réussi, je suis en vie, mais mon état mental, lui, est faible. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épauler._

_-Jane _

La gendarmerie était délabrée, dépouillée de toute arme ou quelqu'autre objet pouvant servir à survivre. La petite cellule était très sombre, et semblait sale. Au fond, recroquevillée sur elle-même, une petite fille blonde avec une frange coupée juste au dessus des yeux fixait les survivants.

-C'est elle, lança Bill.

Jordan s'approcha des barreaux et regarda curieusement l'enfant. Après un instant, il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Salut, dit-il doucement, comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Lucy, murmura la petite fille.  
-Bien, moi je m'appelle Jordan, comment t'es-tu retrouvée là, Lucy ?  
-Ma sœur va revenir, elle va vous expliquer, elle m'a dit de l'attendre et de rien dire.

L'homme acquiesça puis se releva. Il proposa à Abby et son mari d'aller poser les affaires récoltées au super-marché, le temps que la sœur de Lucy revienne.  
Jane marchait vite. Elle avait fait son choix et se dirigeait vers les voitures. Une fois à leur niveau, elle attrapa le sac de provisions et en prit une grosse partie qu'elle rangea avec les armes, dans un grand sac en bandoulière. Elle emporta aussi un bidon d'essence puis décida de pousser sa moto jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, histoire de ne pas faire de bruit et avertir les autres membres du groupes. Malgré la chaleur, elle poussait son véhicule le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, en espérant qu'elle ne croiserait personne. Une fois suffisamment éloignée des habitations, elle enfourcha sa moto et se prépara à démarrer. Alors qu'elle mit la clé sur le contact, une voix la fit sursauter.

-Jane, tu t'en vas ?

Elle se retourna, et ouvrit de grands yeux sur Mathis, qui se tenant juste derrière elle. La jeune femme descendit immédiatement de sa moto et couru vers le garçon.

-Mathis, tu vas bien ? T'es pas blessé au moins, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ?  
-Oui, je vais très bien, et j'avais juste envie de me promener.

Jane parut soulagée, puis se tourna vers ses affaires. Elle éprouva alors un léger sentiment de remord.

-J'ai fait une drôle de rencontre, continua Mathis sans se rendre compte de son malaise, suis-moi je vais te montrer !

A ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir, incitant Jane à le suivre. Elle sourit avant de se lancer à son tour vers la pharmacie. Elle pénétra dans le magasin et traîna dans les rayons, en cherchant divers médicaments pouvant servir.

-Y'a plus rien, soupira t-elle.  
-C'est normal, c'est moi qui ai tout pris. Peut-être que ça te forcera à rester avec nous comme ça, ajouta t-il l'air de rien.

Jane parut surprise. Elle se rendait compte que Mathis était un garçon très intelligent. Elle le suivit dans la réserve et, à la vue de Rose, poussa un cri de stupéfaction. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille toujours assise au fond de la pièce, et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda t-elle.  
-Rose, je veux juste aller voir ma sœur, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal, dit-elle doucement.

Jane sourit puis l'aida à se relever. Rose sembla surprise, puis sourit à son tour, soulagée de la décision qui fut prise. Ils partirent tous, en direction de la cachette de sa sœur.  
Le couple était revenu près de Jordan, dans la gendarmerie. La petite fille n'avait rien dit de plus, mais avait accepté de l'eau et quelques gâteaux. Elle était maintenant assise à côté des barreaux et fixait la porte, guettant le retour de sa sœur. Les autres s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, autour d'une table. Abby prit la parole.

-Pourquoi sa sœur l'a t-elle enfermée comme ça ?  
-Elle voulait sans doute la protéger des rôdeurs, supposa Jordan.  
-Ou la laisser crever là, ouais, ajouta Bill froidement.

Cette phrase laissa un silence pensant, puis, l'air de rien, Bill continua.

-La rousse là, elle a eu sa moto, elle part quand ?  
-J'en sais rien, on a pas discuté encore. Elle peut rester plus longtemps si elle le souhaite, elle sait bien se battre et ne pose pas de problèmes, je ne vois pas...  
-On avait dit qu'elle partirait dès qu'elle avait sa moto ! le coupa Bill en criant.

Jordan attendit quelques instants, le temps que le calme revienne puis reprit d'une voix posée.

-Écoute Bill, je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais c'est la fin du monde. Jusqu'ici on a eu de la chance, mais c'est pas sûr que ça dure. Si tu veux rester en vie faut pas faire le con alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite de jouer au plus fort, c'est plus comme ça que ça se passe maintenant. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, et si jamais tu veux le sang de cette gamine sur tes mains, c'est pas mon problème, mais moi j'ai assez souffert comme ça. C'est simple, elle ne part pas si elle ne veut pas.

Bill et Abigail restèrent sans voix devant le discours que venait de tenir Jordan. Devant leurs regards ahuris, il se leva lentement et sortit du bâtiment en silence. Une fois dehors, il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, se disant qu'il avait sans doute bien fait. Garder ce qu'il pense pour lui n'est pas recommandé lorsque votre voisin essaie de vous manger. Jordan releva la tête et vit, à une centaine de mètres de lui, un petit groupe de personnes. Alors qu'il se préparait à alerter les autres, il s'arrêta et regarda plus attentivement. Il reconnu Jane, Mathis, mais son regard se bloqua sur la troisième personne. Soudain, il releva vivement la tête, et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-On a retrouvé Mathis ! cria t-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ma première fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à me faire remonter des erreurs !  
Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à AMC, The Walking Dead.  
Merci beaucoup à** Maryne**, à** Laura1907** et à **Tit-Loup** pour leur review, et merci à tout les lecteurs anonymes !

Je pars en vacance le 11 très tôt, pendant deux semaines je risque de poster moins souvent, excusez moi par avance.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

-8-

_Perdre quelqu'un était la chose la plus horrible qui soit. Ça l'est d'autant plus si c'est une des dernières personnes en vie sur Terre. Si cette personne part de son plein grès, on se dit que, finalement, c'est mieux que si elle mourait, comme ça, elle a une chance, même très mince, de vivre. Si elle part, c'est qu'elle le veut, car forcer quelqu'un à quitter un groupe, ça revient à le tuer nous-même. Je n'aime pas les départ, surtout quand je sais qu'il n'y a aucun retour possible. Du moins avant c'était comme ça. Voir quelqu'un revenir est la chose la plus horrible qui soit, cette personne que vous aimiez ne vous reconnaît plus, elle essaye de vous dévorer, sans tenir compte des moments que vous avez passés ensemble. Finalement, c'est mieux de partir encore en vie._

_-Jordan _

Jordan resta un instant muet, immobile face à Abigail. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air paniqué. Elle fit un pas en avant et, d'une voix faible s'adressa à l'homme.

-Comment ça ''retrouvé''... ?  
-Je... Eh bien, il est là quoi, hésita t-il.

Abby finit par lui lancer un regard noir avant de sortir du bâtiment en le contournant. Une fois dehors, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière avant de courir vers son fils et de le serrer dans ses bras, observant minutieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Jane était un peu plus en arrière, marchant à côté de la jeune fille blonde, qui regardait la scène, intriguée. Elle entra dans la gendarmerie, se précipita vers la petite cellule et sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la cage et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Jordan les rejoignit peu après.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il.  
-Ça va, merci, répondit Rose. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé recroiser des survivants, depuis que ça a commencé , nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Merci de l'avoir surveillé.  
-C'est tout à fait normal. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non, nous n'allons pas vous embêter, je suis juste venue chercher quelques médicaments pour Lucy, elle sera vite rétablie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Jordan resta un court instant silencieux, puis il se leva et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, devant une bouteille d'eau vide. Il s'installa sur une chaise libre.

-Mathis, où as tu trouvé Rose ? Demanda t-il.  
-Elle était dans la pharmacie, j'ai attendu que quelqu'un vienne, je voulais pas vous faire peur en partant.  
-Bah c'est raté ! Gronda Bill en frappant sur la table. J'ai vous ai confié la vie de mon gamin et vous, vous êtes même pas foutus de le surveiller ! C'est qu'un gosse bordel, jamais j'aurai dû vous suivre. Il marqua une pause. On a des vivres maintenant, on va partir.

Abby et Mathis restèrent sans voix. Ils jetèrent des regards interrogateurs à l'homme, mais il les ignora, défiant Jordan du regard. Celui-ci resta enfoncé dans son fauteuil et ne bougea pas.

-Comme tu veux, articula t-il comme simple réponse.

Bill hocha la tête avant de sortir, ordonnant à sa femme et à son fils de le suivre. Une fois dehors, il se retourna.

-Aller, on y va, j'me casse moi, avec ou sans vous, cria t-il.  
-Ça sera sans nous.

Abby apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de la lumière. Mathis était accroché à son bras et regardait son père, les yeux embués de larmes. Bill resta immobile. Bientôt, Jordan le rejoignit.

-Suis moi, je vais t'aider à faire ton sac.

L'homme le suivit sans un mot, regardant le sol, encore sous le choc de la réaction de sa famille. Il rangeait machinalement les quelques sacs à l'arrière du van et finit par monter dedans. Il regarda Jordan.

-Merci pour tout, dit l'homme noir.  
-Prend bien soin de ma famille s'il te plaît. Dit à ma femme que je l'aime, et surveille mon fils, je t'en supplie, fais tout pour qu'il survive et pour qu'il grandisse heureux. Merci à toi Jordan.

Jordan hocha lentement la tête, puis se recula, laissant repartir le véhicule sur la route vers le sud. L'homme fit demi-tour et regagna d'un pas traînant la gendarmerie. Le ciel commençait à se teinter de orange. Il se demandait si il devait proposer à Rose et Lucy de venir avec eux, leur garantissant ainsi plus de sécurité, mais maintenant qu'il était le seul homme, tout devenait plus compliqué.  
Jordan avait regagné la gendarmerie, s'asseyant aux côtés de Jane.

-La petite va pas très bien, lança t-elle sans détacher les yeux des deux sœurs.  
-Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir ?  
-J'espère. Elle a de la fièvre, mais je l'ai examiné et Rose m'a assuré qu'elles n'ont pas croisés de rôdeurs depuis un bon bout de temps.  
-Bon, il faudrait la surveiller, tu penses qu'elles pourraient venir avec nous ? Questionna t-il.

Jane finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers Abby et Mathis, tout les deux en pleurs, assis sur les marches du bâtiments.

-Je pense que tout le monde à besoin d'un peu de compagnie ces temps-ci.

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever et d'annoncer à tout le monde leur départ. Rose les remercia tous très chaleureusement avant de monter dans la petite voiture rouge garée à quelques mètres. Le convoi s'éloigna de la ville alors que le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon. Dans la voiture de Jordan, Abigail et son fils ne décrochaient pas un mot.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda l'homme.  
-Oui, répondit simplement Abby.

Le silence revint puis Mathis prit finalement la parole, s'adressant à sa mère.

-Je pense qu'on sera mieux sans lui maman, vraiment. Il va me manquer aussi, c'est sûr, mais on aura peut-être plus de chances comme ça.

Jordan jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et vit la femme serrer les mâchoires, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Un coup de klaxon fit sursauter Abby et, automatiquement, les voitures se stoppèrent. Jane, qui venait de sauter hors de sa moto se précipita près des sœurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle, inquiètes.  
-Lucy va pas bien, aidez moi ! Paniqua Rose.

La petite fille était allongée sur la banquette arrière, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés sur son visage pâle, inconsciente.


End file.
